Flight of The Phoenix
by PuReLoNeHeArT
Summary: Touched with fire, risen from the peiry." Thats what they said. But they were always wrong before.


**Disclaimer:** okay you all know the drill...I don't own Alexander, or the poem just thought it fit

* * *

_Mad as to dance with the fire,_

_And brilliant as Shakespeare's mind,_

_Higher as the stars are higher,_

_Cold as the chains that bind._

by: Keri Stevenson

* * *

He stood over the lifeless body, blood was dripping slowly down his arms down his sword and then onto the already blood soaked ground. The scene around him was one of bloodshed and war, every person weather alive, dead, or dying was covered in blood, the battle had been gruesome.

Many had been lost on each side, the fighting was heated and heartfelt. The ringing of swords clashing against swords had been heard for hours. Horses had dropped dead from exhastion and men had fainted from the heat and over exertion.

Both sides had fought valiantly and both were evenly matched in both skill and number. Yet the scale had finally tipped their way, mostly because of a few brave warrior's who refused to quite, refused to give up a single step, refused to lose.

His light colored eyes rove teal over the large barren valley that had been the chosen battlefield. In the distance he could hear the faint calls of those who suffered, those who either begged for help or release from the pain.

"You fought bravely" A scratchy voice called out, he turned his crystal eyes searching for the owner of the voice. He found him, Alexander. His breathe escaped his lips in a sharp exhale. Alexander's dark chocolate eyes were burning, and his golden hair was cut short, actenting his straight nose and high check bones.

"Thank you, I would dare to say not as bravely as you" He whispered lightly, he turned his eyes away from his commander and towards the line of prisoniers that were being lead out of the defeated city.

One of the women was struggling against a man who was roughly trying to pull her to the ground, her frantic cries were muffled by the distanace and the ringing in his ears.

"Stop!" A strean female voice called, another one of the women disentangled herself from the crowd and flung herself in front of the inraged man.

The man backhanded the girl causing her rust colored hair to arch through the air as she fell to the hard ground. The other women scrambled away all the while still shreiking, the girl picked herself up off the ground, danitly she whipped the blood from her busted lip off of her pale face. With a grimce she spat out the blood that had pooled in her mouth.

His eyes narrowed, all the other prisoners had tan skin, dark hair, and dark shift eyes, she was obviously not a native. With her pale skin, blonde hair and light eyes he wonder what had lead her to this place and why she had allowed herself to be placed in the company of these barbarians.

He took a step forward, only to halt as he glanced over at his commander, who he noted was watching the scene just as intently as he. He turned his eyes back to the girl, she was glaring defiantly at the man, he hit her again.

She didn't even flinch instead she simply picked herself off the ground once more, she was tiny compared to the hulking soldier. The man drew back his hand again, she didn't even glance at his hand instead she stared determindly at the man.

He struck her, she picked herself up now her once white dress was blood stain from the ground and the blood from the wounds that the soldier was inflicting. Bloody dirt clung to her dress in patches, bits of leaves and branches were also tangled in her long flowing strawberry blonde hair.

He drew back his hand again, she continued to glare at him defiantly.

"Stop!" Both the soldier and girl were startled by the voice that called out, the girls eyes widened when she spotted who'd come to her rescue.

He glanced over at Alexander, who was stalking over to the girls side. He followed at a distance wanting to hear what Alexander was about to say.

"You there" Alexander called pointing at the soldier "What do you think your doing?" The soldier blinked slowly, his eyes darted from the girl to his King.

"I was beatin' this wench" He slurred.

"That is enough" Alexander hissed darkly, his eyes were watching the girl as she tottered back and forth valiantly attempting to keep standing. The stupid soldier nodded before he fled, Alexander turned his burning eyes to him.

"Take her back to my tent and see that she is cleaned up" He stated before he stormed off. Leaving a stunned young girl and friend. Both glanced at each other, her face was filled with suprise and curiousity, his with suprise and disgust.

"Come" He called harshly, he turned on his heel and began to stalk away. She stumbled after, her sparklying hazel eyes were glued to his back as she hurried behind him.

He halted outside of a mammoth tent, he swiftly moved aside to usher the girl in. Yet she stood there eyeing him distrustfully, with a sigh he dropped the door and entered swifly. She stood outside of the tent for a moment before lifting the door and walking unsteadlying into it's dark interior.

She stood just inside the tent, blinded by the harsh change from dazzling brightness to the cool darkness that filled the interior of the tent.

He called for one of the servants to come and clean the girl up, he turned and noted that she continued to stand in the doorway blinking rapidly, she stopped her excessive blinking. Her eyes roamed over the interior of the temporary home.

"What is your name?"

"I am Clerissa Phoenix Sai. I know who you are, you are Hephaestion, one of Alexanders great generals"

He quirked and eyebrow at her longwinded answer, though it was true it was also cryptic and learned.

"Where are you from?"

"My mother's womb" Her hazel eyes were dancing in the dim lighting. He sighed heavily, the servant he had called for scurried into the room, she bowed to both of them.

"I have other duties to attend to, you will be cared for" With that he turned to leave.

"Why did he stop the soilder?" her voice was soft and yet laddened with so much emotion it stopped him.

"You will have to ask him, I do not know his mind" He answered curtly, before pushing his way out of the tent. As soon as the tent flap had closed darkness began clouding the sides of her vision.

"I think I should sit down" she mubbled before her eyes fluttered closed and her legs gave way beneath her. As her mind faded she heard the slave women scream and a deeper masculine voice answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little something that I might continue cause I kinda like the plot behind it and yeah it doesn't fight into any of my other stories so yeah tell me what you think...

okay my first Alexander fanfic, please PLEASE **PLEASE **tell me if I should continue this, thanks ;P

* * *


End file.
